Nuit blanche, journée noire (TS)
by Lt.Selenia
Summary: Two-shots. Des retrouvailles. Je n'en dirai pas plus...
1. Chapter 1

Voici un "petit" OS que j'avais beaucoup aimé écrire et que je n'avais pas encore posté par ici.

"Petit" OS... qui est en fait en deux parties. Post de la deuxième partie un peu plus tard.

Bonne lecture !

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne retire aucun profit de la publication de cet écrit._

* * *

_**Nuit blanche, journée noire...**_

* * *

**1****ERE**** PARTIE**

Nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte du métro, Mac regardait en souriant les deux jeunes femmes converser en toute simplicité devant lui. Elles ne se connaissaient pas depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures mais elles n'arrêtaient pas de discuter, échangeant anecdotes féministes et conseils de beauté entre deux recettes de cuisine. On aurait pu croire à deux amies de longue date, presque deux sœurs ! Oh, certes, elles n'avaient pas le même tempérament, bien loin de là… Jo n'attendait jamais pour exprimer clair et net ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne se cachait pas sous un masque. Elle vivait au jour le jour, terre à terre, toujours très optimiste, toujours un mot d'humour à la bouche. Stella, au contraire, était quelqu'un de particulièrement fragile sous sa carapace plus dure que le fer. Mac le savait mieux que personne... Telle un volcan, la plupart du temps joyeuse, calme et raisonnée, la scientifique se laissait parfois emporter par ses passions et pouvait exploser inconsidérément sans que l'on s'y attende, pour évacuer la pression trop longtemps accumulée… Par ailleurs, si elle pouvait se montrer très sûre d'elle voire entêtée tant qu'il était question du boulot, les différents drames auxquels elle avait été exposée depuis son enfance l'avaient rendue particulièrement prudente en matière de sentiments et de vie privée.

Oui, elles étaient bien différentes l'une de l'autre… Mais elles avaient su, chacune à leur manière, par leur vulnérabilité ou leur joie de vivre, toucher le cœur du lieutenant Mac Taylor au plus profond. Elles avaient su le comprendre et le protéger. Elles tenaient à lui, ça se lisait dans leurs yeux, et ça le rendait immensément heureux… Quant à lui, il éprouvait pour chacune d'elles une si profonde amitié qu'il lui semblait inconcevable de ne pas les avoir l'une et l'autre à ses côtés…

Détournant un moment son regard de Jo et Stella qui discutaient toujours, Mac ferma les yeux et repensa à la journée de la veille. Il revenait du commissariat avec Danny et Flack. Ils venaient de passer plusieurs jours sur une affaire de meurtre et ils avaient enfin réussi à amener leur principal suspect à avouer. Ronald Sanders, c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait, mais ça n'avait de toute façon pas beaucoup d'importance… Ce qui s'était passé ensuite, Mac avait été loin de le prévoir, mais ça n'en avait été que plus extraordinaire !

* * *

C'était la fin de l'après-midi, par une belle journée de printemps. Lorsque l'ascenseur les eut déposés au 34ème étage, les trois hommes se rendirent directement en salle de repos où ils pensaient bien retrouver leurs collègues et amis. A mesure qu'ils approchaient, Danny reconnut la voix de sa Montana, mêlée à de francs éclats de rire. Ils pressèrent le pas pour aller rejoindre les autres, mais Mac s'arrêta net soudain, en apercevant aux côtés de Lindsay, Adam et Hawkes, une silhouette plus qu'inattendue…

Il observa pendant un moment la jeune femme qui se tenait de dos, à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire et pourtant, ces incroyables boucles brunes, il les aurait reconnues entre mille ! Lorsqu'elle se mit à rire, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. C'était elle, nul doute possible !

« Stella… »

Il avait à peine murmuré mais elle se retourna instantanément. Belle, toujours aussi belle… Rayonnante… Les chauds rayons du soleil vinrent parer ses cheveux bouclés de reflets dorés et un sourire éclatant illumina son visage.

« Mac ! »

Il resta planté là, incapable de bouger, mais elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde. A peine l'eut-elle aperçu, qu'elle se jeta à son cou. Machinalement, comme dans un rêve, il l'entoura de ses bras et elle ne le repoussa pas, loin de là. Les yeux clos, ils restèrent enlacés pendant de longues minutes, se réjouissant chacun de la tendre présence de l'autre.

Après un moment finalement, Stella s'écarta doucement. Elle souriait toujours, de ce magnifique sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel homme, qui avait fait fondre le lieutenant Mac Taylor le jour même de leur première rencontre… Elle se dirigea vers Danny et Flack qui avaient observé la scène d'un air tout aussi étonné que Mac et les deux hommes étreignirent à leur tour la jeune femme avant de rejoindre Lindsay et les autres. C'est alors seulement que Mac aperçut Jo, confortablement installée à siroter un café. L'expert se tourna vers Stella…

« Mais au fait, tu ne connais pas notre nouvelle recrue ! »

Pour toute réponse, Stella jeta un coup d'œil complice à la concernée et les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire, laissant Mac un peu interloqué.

« Quoi ? Qu'ai-je dit ?... »

Jo secoua la tête et se dirigea vers l'expert en grimaçant.

« Oh, eh bien, disons que nous avons eu tout le temps de faire connaissance pendant que ces messieurs flânaient au commissariat… D'ailleurs, Stella nous a appris des choses très intéressantes... »

Mac fronça les sourcils.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Stella se mit à rire de plus belle au ton intrigué de son ami.

« Stell' ! Qu'es-tu allée leur raconter ? »

La jeune femme eut une moue malicieuse.

« Oh… Rien de bien exceptionnel… Quelques petites choses bonnes à savoir… Quelques anecdotes croustillantes à propos du grand Mac Taylor… »

Ce fut au tour de Mac de grimacer et Stella déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue pour le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas voyons… Je leur ai juste raconté tes exploits en voiture à pédale quand tu étais petit, c'est tout... »

Mac haussa les sourcils. Et puis il comprit ce dont elle voulait parler. Cette affaire devait remonter à un peu plus d'un an. Le meurtre d'un pilote automobile. Il lui avait alors raconté ses rêves d'enfant de devenir champion de course… Il sourit en repensant à tout cela. Il se revoyait monter dans une voiture et s'affronter à Stella lorsque l'affaire avait été close. C'était elle qui avait gagné ! Oh, il l'avait peut-être un peu aidée, mais là n'était la question…

Il secoua la tête en souriant. Ils avaient passé un moment inoubliable ce jour-là !

« Okay… J'avoue… Et quoi d'autre encore ? »

Elle sourit à son tour.

« Voyons voir… Ah oui ! Tu ne m'en voudras pas mais j'ai aussi conseillé à Lindsay et à Jo d'éviter de venir te parler de choses sérieuses lorsqu'elles sont habillées de manière un peu trop… comment dirais-je… sexy ? »

L'expert haussa vivement les sourcils et la jeune femme poursuivit.

« Je suis navrée Mac, mais tu admettras que tu te déconcentres très facilement dans ce genre de cas… »

Il soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de rire. Là encore, il voyait parfaitement ce à quoi elle faisait allusion… C'était dans les premiers mois après la mort de Claire, la première fois qu'il avait osé sortir avec une autre femme… Ce soir-là, Stella avait un rendez-vous galant elle aussi, et elle était venue le trouver dans son bureau, absolument sublime, moulée dans une petite robe noire improbable au généreux décolleté. Il avait tant bien que mal essayé de lui parler sérieusement de la candidature de Hawkes à laquelle il était en train de réfléchir, mais ce n'avait pas été particulièrement efficace… Il se revoyait dévisager son amie des pieds à la tête. Peu discrètement. Il la revoyait lui demander « Vous aimez ? », et lui de rester figé, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit… Dire que la question de la jeune femme l'avait gênée aurait été un euphémisme… Il devait se l'avouer… A ce moment-là, les pensées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit s'étaient avérées bien peu catholiques…

Il secoua la tête à nouveau, priant pour que les autres ne l'aient pas vu rougir.

« Mmm… Bon, je plaide coupable… Mais reconnais que la robe que tu portais cette fois-là était plus qu'aguichante ! »

Stella fit mine de réfléchir un instant et eut une moue mutine.

« Mmm… C'est vrai… J'aurais aimé qu'elle ait autant d'effet sur l'homme avec lequel j'ai dîné ce soir-là que sur toi… »

Mac jeta un coup d'œil aux autres qui écoutaient en riant, Jo la première.

« Et est-ce que tu leur as encore raconté d'autres choses de ce genre ? »

Elle sourit d'un air moqueur.

« Auriez-vous peur, lieutenant Taylor ? »

Il haussa les sourcils. Elle le faisait marcher ! Mais comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Ce n'était pas bien méchant et puis… Il aimait se souvenir de tous ces moments passés avec elle… Depuis qu'elle avait quitté New-York pour la Nouvelle-Orléans, un vide s'était creusé dans son cœur, que rien n'était parvenu à combler… Bien sûr, Jo était arrivée. Bien sûr, elle était elle aussi un peu sa confidente, sa meilleure amie… Mais l'une ne remplaçait pas l'autre…

Il regarda Stella qui riait toujours. Il aimait la voir ainsi, heureuse, resplendissante… Il aimait l'entendre rire, la regarder sourire. L'avoir près de lui… Fronçant les sourcils, il se risqua.

« Stella, ne te méprends surtout pas sur la question, mais… Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

La jeune femme se retourna vivement vers l'expert au ton sérieux de la question. Affichant un air outré, elle rétorqua sans plus attendre.

« Pourquoi ? Tu préfèrerais que je m'en aille ? Que je retourne en Louisiane ? »

« Stell'… Je n'ai jamais dit ça, bien au contraire… »

Il passa une main nerveuse derrière son cou en soupirant et Stella ne put que sourire tendrement devant l'embarras sincère de son meilleur ami. Elle n'était pas sotte, et elle le connaissait suffisamment ! Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était le premier à se réjouir de sa présence parmi eux. Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle était partie… La jeune femme avait envie de se détendre un peu, et voir Mac se jeter toujours tête la première dans les pièges qu'elle lui tendait l'amusait beaucoup !

Tandis qu'une mine déconfite se dessinait sur la joue de l'expert et qu'il tentait de chercher les mots pour rattraper son erreur, elle déposa une douce caresse sur sa joue.

« Je sais Mac… »

Elle avait parlé dans un souffle. Relevant la tête vers son amie, le scientifique fut rassuré de voir un franc sourire apparaître sous les yeux émeraude. Elle murmura.

« Disons que… J'avais besoin de revenir à New-York… Chez moi. »

Ancrant son regard dans celui de son ami, elle put voir une lueur d'espoir apparaître au fond de ses yeux.

« Mais est-ce que… Enfin… Est-ce que tu vas rester ? »

Elle soupira.

« Je ne sais pas… »

Elle se retourna lentement vers tous ses amis présents.

« Vous me manquiez trop. Il fallait que je revienne, mais… J'ai des responsabilités là-bas à présent, je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça… Et puis, ici vous avez Jo… »

La concernée releva les yeux de son café sans rien ajouter. Elle n'était pas sans ignorer qu'elle avait repris le poste de Stella lorsque celle-ci avait dû partir. Longtemps Jo avait d'ailleurs craint de n'être vue par les autres que comme une remplaçante, et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle n'était pas franchement la mieux placée pour dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet…

Un profond silence s'était abattu dans la salle de repos, personne n'osant prendre la parole sur ce point délicat. Mac posa finalement une main rassurante sur le bras de son amie.

« Stell'… Tu sais très bien qu'on trouvera un moyen de te garder ici si tu le souhaites ! »

Les autres acquiescèrent, sans certitude.

Un pesant silence s'installa, que seule l'intervention de Danny parvint à rompre. La conversation fut habilement détournée et, après s'être donné rendez-vous au soir en bas de l'immeuble, tout le monde quitta la pièce pour se remettre au boulot, à l'exception de Mac et Stella qui restèrent seuls autour d'une des petites tables en verre.

Rompant le silence, Stella souffla…

« Tu ne devrais pas promettre ce genre de choses… »

« Je sais que c'est ici que tu te sens chez toi ! Et j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, nous avons tous besoin de toi… Je ne te laisserai pas repartir ! »

« C'est ce que nous disions la dernière fois aussi Mac… Et l'on sait tous où ça m'a menée… »

Mac retint un soupir amer. Oh oui, il le savait parfaitement à présent… Malheureusement, il avait été mis devant le fait accompli quelques mois auparavant… Du jour au lendemain, Sinclair lui avait annoncé que Stella montait en grade, mais qu'elle allait les quitter pour partir diriger sa propre équipe à la Nouvelle-Orléans. S'en était suivie une discussion houleuse entre Stella et Mac, ce-dernier étant persuadé que la jeune femme était au courant de tout cela depuis longtemps et qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit alors qu'il n'en était rien !Stella avait appris la nouvelle de la bouche même de Mac… Le soir venu, ils avaient mis l'équipe au courant, menaçant de déclencher une véritable révolution du côté de la famille Messer… Et puis la semaine avait passé, et quatre jours à peine après la diffusion de la nouvelle, Mac, Danny, Sid et Flack avaient accompagné leur amie à l'aéroport. Hawkes avait été retenu aux urgences. Quant à Lindsay et Adam, ils avaient préféré éviter des adieux trop déchirants…

Non, malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, Mac savait très bien qu'il n'y aurait rien à faire pour garder Stella à New York. Une décision avait été prise un an auparavant, elle était venue de haut, ils en ignoraient la raison profonde, mais ni Stella ni lui ne pourraient trouver quoi que ce soit à y redire… La jeune femme avait été éloignée de New York, éloignée de lui… Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se plier à cette décision…

Posant à nouveau sa main sur la joue de Mac, Stella soupira franchement.

« Ecoute… Mon supérieur m'a accordé une semaine ici ! Je ne suis pas encore repartie. On verra plus tard, d'accord ? En attendant, j'ai proposé aux autres que l'on aille tous dîner ensemble ce soir. Ca te dirait ? »

L'expert releva les yeux vers elle, hésita un moment avant de hocher la tête en souriant tristement.

« Bien sûr. Avec joie… »

* * *

Le soir venu, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à _l'Amerigo_, un petit restaurant italien récemment ouvert, dont les critiques vantaient les qualités culinaires. Tous étaient là ! Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Jo, Flack, Hawkes, Sid et Adam. Même la petite Lucy était de la partie ! Ils s'étaient attablés près de la baie vitrée, pouvant ainsi profiter pleinement de la superbe vue sur la baie de New-York. Puis le repas s'était passé, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, chacun y allant de son trait d'humour, de sa petite anecdote. Lorsqu'il eut finit son dessert, Mac jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et haussa les sourcils, étonné. Déjà onze heures ! Le temps était passé si vite…

Il soupira amèrement. Le retour de Stella avait été pour lui comme un électrochoc. Il s'était rendu compte, alors, à quel point l'absence de la jeune femme lui avait pesé durant tout ce temps ! Il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés, il ne pourrait jamais la laisser repartir…

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Mac porta son regard sur son ancienne coéquipière et fronça soudain les sourcils. Il l'observa avec attention. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'elle n'avait plus prononcé un mot, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère… Et elle était si pâle… Le regard comme rivé sur un point invisible, elle se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres sans plus prêter attention aux conversations qui l'entouraient. L'expert tendit le bras vers la jeune femme, mais alors qu'il allait prendre sa main dans la sienne pour la rassurer et tenter de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, celle-ci rejeta brutalement sa chaise en arrière et quitta précipitamment la table, se ruant vers la sortie du restaurant sans davantage d'explications. Aussitôt, Lindsay se leva à son tour et courut au-dehors, laissant Mac et les autres perplexes.

« Hey Stell'… Ca va ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Lindsay vit son amie inspirer une grande bouffée d'air frais et essuyer rapidement son visage de la main pour tenter de cacher ses larmes. Après quelques instants, Stella se retourna lentement vers sa cadette en tentant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Ce n'est rien… Ne t'inquiète pas Lindsay. Un coup de blues, c'est tout… Ca va passer… »

La plus jeune grimaça sans ajouter mot. Elle pouvait assez bien s'imaginer combien ce départ à la Nouvelle-Orléans avait dû être difficile pour Stella. Si elle avait été à la place de son aînée, elle se serait écroulée en pleurs dès qu'elle aurait remis les pieds à New-York, à l'instant même où elle aurait revu ses amis ! Stella avait eu la force de tenir jusque là, mais elle finissait par craquer. C'était normal…

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre durant quelques minutes. Elles se séparèrent en entendant Mac arriver, le regard très inquiet. Après une dernière étreinte, Lindsay s'éloigna rejoindre les autres pour laisser la place à son patron. Elle connaissait bien ses supérieurs, n'ignorait rien des sentiments profonds qui les liaient. Sans doute en savait-elle plus qu'eux-mêmes n'osaient se l'avouer... Oui, Mac et Stella avaient des choses à se dire. Beaucoup de choses. Trop peut-être… Des choses qui auraient dû être dites depuis bien longtemps déjà… Ils avaient besoin d'être seuls un moment.

Lorsque Mac arriva à la hauteur de Stella, il sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue des larmes qui avaient inondé le beau visage de la jeune femme.

« Stell'… »

Il entrouvrit les bras. Elle vint s'y lover aussitôt, posant la tête dans le creux de son cou, laissant ses sanglots ruisseler sur son épaule. Il l'entoura de ses bras puissants et elle se blottit un peu plus encore contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle était si bien ainsi, avec lui… Elle se sentait protégée, en sécurité… Heureuse…

Peu à peu, les larmes cessèrent de couler. La respiration de la jeune femme se fit plus régulière et l'épuisement prit le dessus. Elle soupira profondément. Mac desserra légèrement son étreinte et s'écarta un peu d'elle pour la regarder. Il esquissa un sourire en la voyant reprendre quelques couleurs. Elle allait mieux mais elle semblait éreintée.

« Nous devrions peut-être rentrer. Je te ramène ? »

Mais la scientifique n'acquiesça ni ne protesta. Elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus… Elle se sentait si lasse… Et pourtant elle aurait tant voulu que cette soirée ne vienne jamais à sa fin…

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, sursauta légèrement en sentant les mains de Mac se poser sur ses tempes et dans son cou.

« Chut… Laisse-toi faire… »

La voix de l'expert avait été à peine plus qu'un souffle, un murmure. Si doux, si tendre… Et elle n'avait même plus la force de réfléchir… Bientôt, elle se laissa aller au doux contact des mains de son ami sur son visage, sur sa peau… Dieu que c'était bon ! Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi pour l'éternité…

Etourdie par le bien-être que lui procurait le massage, elle ne réalisa pas que Mac avait ralenti le rythme pour prendre délicatement son visage entre ses mains. Elle tressaillit à la sensation soudaine de lèvres chaudes et douces pressées contre les siennes. Dans un mouvement brusque, elle s'écarta. Evitant soigneusement le regard de Mac, elle hésita un moment avant de retourner à pas pressés à l'intérieur du restaurant.

La soirée se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit. Mac avait rejoint les autres quelques minutes après Stella, Danny avait demandé à pouvoir coucher Lucy dans un coin du restaurant, puis ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers le bar.

Mac insista pour payer la première tournée. Un toast fut porté à Stella qui ne sut quoi dire, partagée entre joie et tristesse… Puis les verres succédèrent aux verres. Les tensions s'évacuèrent, les sentiments se débridèrent… On monta le son de la musique, certains gagnèrent la piste de danse tandis que d'autres chantaient à tue-tête. Lorsque le restaurant ferma ses portes, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, on échangea nombre d'accolades avant de se dire au-revoir. Danny et Lindsay rentrèrent directement chez eux pour pouvoir mettre Lucy au lit le plus rapidement possible. Sid, Adam et Hawkes prirent un taxi tandis que Flack et Jo, qui habitaient chacun à proximité du restaurant, préférèrent rentrer à pied.

Quant à Mac, il avait tout naturellement proposé à Stella de dormir chez lui cette nuit-là, la jeune femme ne disposant plus de pied-à-terre à New-York. Cependant, lorsque la porte de l'appartement se fut refermée derrière eux, ils restèrent sans bouger dans le salon, aucun d'eux n'osant briser le silence. Ils échangèrent un long regard. L'alcool aidant, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident du repas mais l'un comme l'autre savaient que les choses ne seraient plus pareilles à présent. Mac souffla finalement…

« Pour tout à l'heure… Excuse-moi Stella. Je pensais… Je croyais que… »

« Tais-toi. »

Il se retourna vers son amie. Elle le fixait intensément, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Il secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Stell', je n'aurais jamais dû… Je m'étais imaginé que… »

« Chut ! »

Il sursauta au ton étonnamment violent de la jeune femme. Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle, il put voir les traits de son visage s'adoucir aussitôt. Elle esquissa un triste sourire.

« Mac, n'ajoute pas un mot. Tu n'as rien imaginé, je t'assure… »

L'expert sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine. Alors… Il avait vu juste… Elle venait de lui avouer à mi-mots qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui…

Elle hésita.

« C'est seulement que… »

Ce fut au tour de Stella de soupirer profondément. Détournant le regard, elle abattit un poing rageur sur le guéridon le plus proche.

« Et puis merde Mac ! Il y a Jo. Je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous alors n'hésite pas ! C'est une fille bien, qui saura te faire rire et te rendre heureux ! Tu le mérites… Regarde-moi ! Je suis revenue pour quelques jours seulement et déjà je sème la panique. Je n'aurais pas dû… De toute façon tu sais comme moi que je ne pourrai pas rester ! »

Mac n'ajouta rien. Puis, lentement, il franchit la distance qui le séparait de son amie. Il lui prit les mains, la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle tenta de le repousser, il résista. D'une voix triste et douce à la fois, il murmura alors…

« Je sais tout ça Stell'. Je sais que nous serons à nouveau séparés. Je sais aussi que Jo est quelqu'un de formidable. Nous avons tissé un lien très fort au fil des mois, c'est vrai, je l'aime beaucoup. »

Il put voir le regard de son amie s'embuer tandis qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots.

« Seulement voilà… »

Il marque une brève hésitation avant de poursuivre. Il se noya dans les yeux couleur de jade de la jeune femme.

« On ne peut donner son cœur à quelqu'un lorsqu'il est déjà pris ailleurs ! »

Mac sentit les doigts de Stella se refermer autour des siens. Il l'observa en souriant. Dans ses magnifiques yeux verts brillait à présent un feu qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, un feu si ardent qu'il ne pouvait plus en détacher le regard. Lentement, elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'expert. Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres pour les séparer.

Les gestes étaient si naturels…

La scientifique laissa ses doigts courir doucement sur le torse de son ami. Il tressaillit sous ses caresses, faisant jaillir dans le cœur de Stella des milliers d'étincelles. Mac tenta de murmurer quelque chose mais seul un souffle rauque s'échappa de sa bouche.

* * *

La chaleur du désir…

Le besoin irrésistible de l'autre…

Une hésitation, un regard complice…

Embrasée par le feu de la passion, Stella s'empara fiévreusement des lèvres de Mac qui referma aussitôt ses bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme, la ramenant au plus près de lui. Il caressa délicatement sa peau brûlante, dessina de ses mains la courbe de ses hanches, glissa ses doigts dans les longues boucles brunes.

Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes qu'à bout de souffle, ils finirent par se détacher légèrement l'un de l'autre pour venir se perdre dans le regard étincelant de l'être aimé. Mac murmura tendrement…

« Je t'aime… »

Le sourire de Stella s'élargit encore. Sans attendre davantage, elle reprit possession des lèvres de son compagnon, avec plus de fougue encore qu'auparavant. L'expert savoura avec joie l'audace de la jeune femme et se plut à la faire soupirer d'aise sous ses caresses.

L'éloquent ballet de deux corps qui s'appellent, se réclament…

Peu à peu, les caresses se firent plus entreprenantes, les mouvements plus sensuels…

Des mains qui s'insinuent en douceur sous une chemise, un pantalon… Des vêtements jetés à terre…

Une invitation, des gémissements, des cris !

En une longue nuit d'amour, toute la passion d'un amour partagé si longtemps réprimé…

_**TBC...**_

* * *

J'espère que cette première partie vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_La suite et fin, la voilà. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**2****EME**** PARTIE**

Toujours appuyé contre la porte du métro, Mac ne quittait pas Stella des yeux.

La nuit avait été magique…

Tout avait été si beau, si parfait, que le lieutenant Taylor avait craint, au réveil, que ce n'ait été qu'un rêve ! Mais un simple regard à la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés avait suffi à lui démontrer le contraire. Il était resté de longues minutes assis près d'elle, en silence, sans bouger, à la contempler. Son corps dénudé aux formes parfaites… Son doux visage que venait illuminer un sourire radieux… Ses longues boucles brunes qui se répandaient en cascade sur l'oreiller…

L'expert avait senti son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Il s'était retenu de rire pour ne pas risquer de la réveiller mais s'était morigéné lui-même. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'elle durant toutes ces années ? Il avait réalisé, la veille au soir, qu'il y avait bien longtemps que Stella éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu vivre à ses côtés, travailler avec elle pendant tant d'années sans réaliser ce qu'il manquait ! Elle était merveilleuse… Elle avait des défauts, comme tout le monde, mais il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, il savait comment se comporter avec elle ! Il savait que ça marcherait entre eux deux. Il leur avait fallu du temps mais ils ne se quitteraient plus à présent qu'ils s'étaient trouvés !

Un rayon de soleil avait filtré entre les rideaux, venant caresser de sa douce chaleur le corps de la belle endormie. Lentement, elle avait ouvert les yeux et son sourire s'était encore élargi à la vue de Mac à ses côtés. Elle avait murmuré un timide « bonjour », il l'avait embrassé avec tendresse…

* * *

Un mouvement un peu brusque du métro tira Mac de ses pensées. Il croisa le regard de Stella qui le fixait amoureusement, un discret sourire aux lèvres. Se sentant rougir, l'expert se força à détourner les yeux et commença chercher Danny du regard pour se donner une contenance. Il aperçut bientôt le jeune homme, perdu au milieu de la foule des new-yorkais, à quelques mètres d'eux. Préférant éviter de croiser à nouveau le regard de Stella, Mac ferma alors les yeux et songea… A ce qui s'était passé… A ce qui allait bien pouvoir arriver…

Il sourit.

Tout serait comme avant ! Stella reviendrait dans l'équipe ! Jo resterait puisqu'elle faisait elle aussi partie de la famille à présent, l'un n'empêcherait pas l'autre, mais Stella resterait à New-York ou bien Mac se sentait prêt à donner sa démission ! Dans un premier temps, ils éviteraient autant que possible d'ébruiter leur relation tout de même, car ils savaient tous deux que leur idylle ne serait pas particulièrement bien perçue par leurs supérieurs. Mais il ne serait pas dit que Stella Bonasera et Mac Taylor laisseraient pour autant leur vie privée être commandée par des hommes sans cœur et sans raison ! Et puis, ça ne leur empêcherait pas de faire leur travail proprement ! Quoique…

Il leur avait bien fallu une heure ce matin-là pour parvenir à se tirer du lit… mais c'était un peu particulier ! C'était leur premier soir, leur première nuit… Il ne fallait pas se montrer trop sévère… Malgré tout, Danny avait attendu trois quarts d'heure en bas de chez Mac, sans rien faire, parce qu'il s'était gentiment proposé de passer les prendre mais que mademoiselle refusait de se lever, réclamant câlin après câlin, baiser après baiser… Et lorsque les trois scientifiques étaient enfin arrivés sur la scène de crime, c'est avec un air gentiment moqueur que Jo les avait accueillis. Que l'on ne se demande pas pourquoi !

L'expert se mit à rire doucement. Assurément, il ne faudrait pas que ce genre de scène se reproduise trop souvent ou Sinclair ne se gênerait pas pour les mettre à la porte tous les deux !

Stella jeta un coup d'œil au plan de la ligne. Plus que deux stations et il faudrait songer à descendre.

Elle soupira. C'était bien dommage… Là, perdue au milieu de la foule des new-yorkais, dans ce métro bondé, personne ne songeait à la regarder ! Et si elle n'avait pas lâché Mac des yeux une seule seconde depuis dix bonnes minutes à présent, personne n'avait dû s'en rendre compte...

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur arrêt. Passant près de Mac, la scientifique sentit sa main frôler celle de l'expert. Elle fut aussitôt prise d'un irrésistible besoin de s'en saisir, de se blottir contre le torse de son ami, ou fallait-il dire « compagnon » ? Mais elle n'en fit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui fallait rester consciencieuse et garder leur relation secrète tant que possible. Alors elle se contenta de marcher à ses côtés, comme à son habitude, non sans tressaillir de tout son corps à chaque main effleurée, chaque contact esquissé… Comme Danny se mettait à discuter avec Jo, elle croisa un instant le regard de Mac. Il lui sourit, articula en silence un tendre « je t'aime » et sourit plus encore en voyant la jeune femme rayonner de bonheur à ces seuls mots.

C'était enfin leur tour de goûter aux délices de l'amour… Mac s'en voulut un bref instant de penser cela mais le visage de Claire lui apparut soudain. Elle lui souriait, elle était heureuse pour lui, il le lisait dans ses yeux… Alors l'expert s'autorisa à vivre pleinement son bonheur. Stella lui offrait une deuxième chance, il ne serait pas dit qu'il la laisserait s'échapper !

Mais l'on n'est jamais maître de son destin…

Préférant éviter la foule, les quatre experts avaient gagné la sortie du métro la moins empruntée de toutes. Ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver… Ils ne pouvaient pas prévenir la folie meurtrière de quelques-uns…

* * *

Alors qu'ils venaient d'atteindre le premier sous-sol, ils virent un homme cagoulé s'engager en courant dans l'escalier qui descendait depuis la rue. C'est à peine s'ils entendirent les cris et sifflets des agents qui étaient lancés à sa poursuite. En un instant, l'enfer se déchaîna ! L'homme n'eut qu'à appuyer sur un bouton… Le détonateur s'activa, la bombe explosa…

* * *

Le noir… Rien que le noir…

Plus aucun bruit… Le silence…

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Combien de temps depuis l'explosion ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée…

Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête en un effroyable vacarme, lui prouvant seuls qu'elle était encore en vie…

A tâtons, sans rien distinguer autour d'elle, elle tenta prudemment de se relever. Mais à peine avait-elle esquissé un geste que sa tête heurta quelque chose. Un mur… Une poutre…

Elle porta la main à l'arrière de son crâne en gémissant. Le coup n'avait pas été très fort, mais suffisant pour réveiller une violente migraine. Sans doute était-ce dû à l'explosion, ou bien à l'éboulement. Elle songea soudain… Elle pouvait bouger chacun de ses membres. Hormis ce mauvais mal de tête, elle semblait s'en être sortie indemne ! Mais elle réfréna son enthousiasme, repensant à la situation plus que précaire dans laquelle elle se trouvait encore.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle aurait voulu croire que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, un mauvais rêve, qu'elle se réveillerait sans tarder pour aller se blottir dans les bras de Mac… Mais elle commença à suffoquer. Elle manquait d'air… Sa gorge était en feu… Sa poitrine lui brûlait…

Non, ce n'était pas un rêve…

Elle revoyait l'homme cagoulé, la ceinture d'explosif… Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir que déjà il avait été trop tard… L'explosion les avait tous jetés à terre, violemment, et puis il y avait eu ce vacarme, tel un grondement de tonnerre… Les murs qui s'affaissaient autour d'eux… Puis une seconde explosion, plus lointaine, et encore une… Le sol s'était dérobé sous leurs pieds, tout s'était effondré… Elle avait perdu connaissance…

Elle sentit soudain la panique l'envahir. Son cœur commença à s'affoler dans sa poitrine, ses yeux s'embuèrent… Inspirant une bonne gorgée d'air, elle se mit à crier…

« Mac ! »

Mais seul l'écho lui répondit et les larmes commencèrent à noyer son visage. Prise par l'anxiété, elle s'efforça de se redresser et commença à fouiller à tâtons l'espace qui l'entourait. Soudain elle sentit quelque chose tomber de sa poche et ramassa l'objet. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Une lueur pâle apparut comme elle appuyait sur l'une des touches de son portable. La lumière… L'espoir…

Dirigeant le petit appareil autour d'elle, elle ne put malheureusement que constater les dégâts… Tout s'était effondré au-dessus d'elle. De la sortie du métro, il ne restait plus qu'un amas de poutres et de gravas, que retenaient parfois les rares murs de béton qui avaient tenu le coup… A la faible clarté de son téléphone, elle se traîna lentement un peu plus loin mais poussa soudain un cri d'effroi en découvrant devant elle le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme, écrasé sous un énorme bloc de métal.

La scientifique s'efforça de retenir ses larmes mais se sentit paniquer à nouveau. Elle appela de toutes ses forces

« Mac ! Jo ! Danny ! »

Le silence…

Elle sentit ses doigts se crisper autour de son portable. Ce n'était pas possible… Ils étaient à côté d'elle lorsqu'avait eu lieu l'explosion… Ils étaient forcément quelque part, à quelques pas de là… Mais n'y avait-il qu'elle de consciente ? Pourquoi ne répondaient-ils pas ?

La jeune femme tenta de se calmer. Elle refusait de croire au pire, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer…

Et si…

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler. Non, c'était impossible ! Mac était forcément en vie ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Pas maintenant… Pas déjà… Et Danny, et Jo ? Elle devait les retrouver ! Il le fallait !

Soudain, un bruit de ferraille la tira de ses pensées. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea prudemment vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. En un instant elle reprit espoir. Là, à quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle, elle entendait des voix. Et ce mince rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers les gravas… Le jour… La liberté…

_« Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? »_

Stella n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Jamais elle n'avait été plus heureuse d'entendre une voix humaine… Elle cria aussitôt, du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« Ici ! Par ici ! »

Bientôt, oui bientôt, elle serait libre…

* * *

Stella sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle attrapa la bouteille qu'on lui avait fait parvenir et avala quelques gorgées d'eau, sans parvenir à étancher sa soif… Sa gorge était sèche… La tête lui tournait… Epuisée, elle tomba à genoux et resta à terre quelques instants.

Elle ferma les yeux, tenta d'apaiser ses craintes… Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure à présent que les sauveteurs l'avaient retrouvée. Ils avaient pu élargir le passage sur quelques mètres et elle en avait fait de même de son côté, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mais ensuite ? Deux énormes poutres bloquaient encore le passage, elle n'était pas tirée d'affaires. Et toujours aucune trace de Mac, ou des autres…

Quand tout d'un coup, elle tendit l'oreille. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru entendre une voix… Non pas celle d'un des sauveteurs… Non, c'était venu de derrière, des décombres !

Elle devait en avoir la certitude ! Se relevant en vitesse, elle cria aux hommes qui tentaient de la faire sortir de là de se taire pendant quelques minutes, de faire un silence le plus complet possible ! Ils s'exécutèrent sans plus attendre et elle s'engouffra à nouveau au milieu des gravas, retournant vers l'endroit où elle s'était réveillée, près d'une heure auparavant. Elle appela, ne reçut pas de réponse. Elle appela encore, et encore. En vain. Rongée par la peur, elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsque soudain…

Un bruit métallique, comme un gong. Un appel…

Stella se dirigea vers le mur de derrière lequel était venu le bruit. Elle appela à nouveau et le même bruit de ferraille lui répondit. Elle examina alors le mur, frappa quelques légers coups dessus. Il ne semblait pas très épais et ce n'était pas du béton. Peut-être que…

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Stella se saisit d'une barre métallique tombée à terre et frappa dans le mur d'un coup violent. La paroi s'effondra dans un nuage de poussière…

* * *

« Mon Dieu… »

Stella resta quelques instants encore sans bouger, peinant à croire ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Mac était là, il était vivant ! Lorsqu'enfin elle réalisa, elle se jeta à son cou sans plus d'hésitation et il l'embrassa avec passion.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Stella tressaillit en remarquant les nombreuses les tâches de sang qui maculaient les vêtements de son compagnon.

« Tu es blessé ! »

« Ce n'est rien. Quelques égratignures. Mais Jo est gravement blessée ! Elle perd beaucoup de sang. J'ai tenté d'arrêter l'hémorragie mais ça ne suffira pas… Il faut la remonter à la surface au plus vite ! Elle a besoin d'être transfusée ! »

Stella se rendit alors compte de la présence de sa collègue, allongée au sol, inconsciente. Une vilaine plaie s'ouvrait dans son bras gauche et l'une de ses jambes avait été broyée sous un bloc de béton. Stella déglutit difficilement. Les blessures de Jo ne laissaient rien présager de bon…

« Je vais prévenir les secours ! »

« Stell' attends ! »

Elle se retourna, remarqua l'air inquiet de l'expert.

« Et toi ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle sourit tristement, hocha lentement la tête.

« Je vais bien Mac, ne t'en fais pas. Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir Jo d'ici ! »

Mac acquiesça mais la retint à nouveau alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner.

« Stella… Où est Danny ? »

La scientifique hésita un long moment avant de secouer la tête. Elle n'en savait rien et elle avait peur, très peur… Mais il fallait agir au plus pressé. Chassant les pensées sombres de ses esprits, Stella s'éloigna en courant, avertir les secouristes qu'il faudrait faire vite et descendre une civière dans le passage.

* * *

Les secours étaient à chaque instant plus nombreux à arriver sur les lieux. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un second passage avait été déblayé, le premier étant toujours barré par des poutres métalliques en son travers et demeurant donc inutilisable. On fit parvenir une civière à Stella et elle aida Mac à installer Jo dessus. Puis ils la conduisirent jusqu'au passage. Mac fit signe à Stella.

« Passe la première ! »

« Non Mac ! »

Devant le refus catégorique de la jeune femme, l'expert tenta de répliquer mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Jo a besoin de soins. Porte-là en haut, je vous rejoindrai après ! »

Mac hésita. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. L'état de Jo était trop critique pour pouvoir attendre plus longtemps. Et Mac saurait, mieux que Stella, guider la civière dans le passage, jusqu'à l'extérieur. Certes, les secouristes leur avaient recommandé de ne pas tenter de passer à plus de deux à la fois, mais il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps après tout… Dès qu'ils seraient passé, Stella pourrait sortir à son tour !

Serrant Stella contre lui du plus fort qu'il le pouvait, Mac murmura doucement...

« Je t'aime… »

La scientifique sourit. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de souffler à son tour..

« Je t'aime. »

Puis l'expert s'engouffra dans l'étroit passage, poussant devant lui la civière sur laquelle gisait Jo, toujours inconsciente.

* * *

Stella regarda Mac s'éloigner, l'estomac noué, le cœur serré…

Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi donc se sentait-elle si mal à l'aise ? Ils étaient sauvés ! Les secours étaient juste là, dehors, et il ne leur faudrait plus longtemps pour la tirer de là elle aussi. Un bruit se fit soudain entendre au milieu des gravas. Quelqu'un qui toussait… Chassant ses mauvais pressentiments, la scientifique s'avança dans la direction d'où était provenu le bruit. Elle sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir en découvrant un jeune garçon, assis par terre, recroquevillé dans un coin. Il pleurait…

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Elle avait parlé aussi doucement que possible, voulant à tout prix éviter de l'effrayer. Il murmura…

« Mickael… »

Elle sourit, posa tendrement une main sur le bras tremblant de l'enfant.

« On va te sortir de là Mickael, je te le promets… »

Il releva la tête vers Stella. Il hésita, chercha dans le regard de la scientifique la preuve qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance… Elle le serra dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Quelques instants après, elle se releva et retourna au passage. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant Mac pris en charge par des médecins et Jo transportée jusqu'à une ambulance. Ca allait être à son tour… A leur tour ! Elle se retourna vers Mickael et lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

« Viens ! Ce sera bientôt à n… »

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Prise d'un violent vertige, elle tenta de s'agripper aux parois les plus proches mais sa main ne trouva que le vide, venant s'entailler sur une tige métallique qui dépassait. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser…

Stella s'écroula au sol, sous les yeux terrifiés de Mickael. Couchée sur le côté, elle haletait. Le jeune garçon s'approcha d'elle en pleurant.

_« Madame ! »_

Mais elle ne répondit pas… Les yeux perdus dans le vide, Stella repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé durant les dernières heures…

_« Madame ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »_

Elle n'entendait pas. Elle n'entendait plus…

Elle revoyait les scènes de la veille. Mac ébahi lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue, en salle de repos, au labo. La soirée avec tout le monde, le baiser, et puis la nuit… Elle sentit les larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues. Soudain, elle retint un cri de douleur. Un vacarme assourdissant résonnait dans sa tête. Elle avait mal, si mal ! Elle glissa ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, à l'arrière de son crâne, sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler sur ses mains… Lorsqu'elle retira ses doigts et les vit recouverts de sang, elle comprit…

Elle n'aurait pas droit à son bonheur avec Mac. Jamais plus elle ne reverrait le soleil…

Elle fut prise d'un rire nerveux. Pendant un temps, elle s'était crue chanceuse… Elle n'avait rien eu dans l'explosion, ou presque…

_« Au secours ! »_

Elle tourna la tête vers le passage qu'avaient dégagé les secouristes. Mickael criait, leur hurlait de descendre. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que c'était inutile, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire mais c'était en-dehors de ses moyens… Puisant dans ses dernières forces, elle attrapa son téléphone et pianota rapidement quelques mots.

Elle ferma les yeux. Comme dans un rêve, le professeur Papakota lui apparut… Lui qui avait été comme un père pour elle… Il lui souriait, lui faisait signe de le rejoindre… Il y avait Aiden, et Jess également… Elles l'appelaient.

Alors Stella se laissa partir.

* * *

Un orage d'une violence rare se déchaîna ce soir-là sur New-York. Un typhon survenu sans crier gare et qui alimenta toutes les conversations durant plusieurs jours… Radio, télévision, net… Tous les médias étaient en alertes au cas où la tempête redoublerait…

On ne parla que peu du drame qui s'était joué dans le métro, ce soir-là… Quatre bombes avaient explosé, à différents endroits de la station, deux autres avaient été détectées à temps par la police…

Aux cris du jeune Mickael, Mac avait compris que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Empêchant les secouristes de le soigner correctement, il s'était rué vers le passage. Il avait vu un homme s'y engouffrer en hâte avec du matériel de premiers secours. Il les avait vus descendre une nouvelle civière. Il s'était trouvé là lorsqu'ils avaient remonté le corps sans vie de Stella… Il avait hurlé de rage, avait désespérément tenté de réveiller son amie, mais en vain… Le verdict des ambulanciers avait été catégorique. C'était fini. Traumatisme crânien… Ils n'avaient pas fait assez vite…

L'expert n'avait pu que lire les derniers mots de sa compagne, pianotés à la hâte sur son portable. _« Pardonne-moi… Je t'aimerai toujours ! Stella » _Puis il s'était effondré en larmes sur le corps de la jeune femme et était resté ainsi durant de longues heures…

Il avait fallu davantage de temps aux secouristes pour parvenir à extirper les autres personnes qui s'étaient trouvés coincées sous les gravas. Lindsay était arrivée aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pu sur les lieux mais s'était décomposée en voyant le corps de Danny, allongé dans un sac noir, une plaie béante à l'abdomen, le visage ravagé par l'explosion…

Jo, quant à elle, avait été conduite à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Les urgentistes avaient fait tout leur possible mais n'avaient pu sauver sa jambe. Elle avait perdu trop de sang… La fracture ouverte de son bras gauche était bien moins grave et pourrait être soignée sans laisser de séquelles.

Dix-neuf morts au total, trente-cinq blessés donc huit graves…

Des couples mutilés, des familles meurtries…

La police ouvrit un dossier pour tenter de comprendre les circonstances exactes de la tragédie. Les autorités demandèrent à ce que les corps soient autopsiés, dans l'espoir de faire avancer l'enquête, mais Sid ne trouva pas le courage de s'occuper de ses amis…

Une semaine après le drame, Flack passait prendre ses amis à leurs appartements respectifs pour les conduire à l'église. La cérémonie fut simple mais très belle. Toute en douceur et en émotion, comme l'avait été et serait à jamais l'amour qui avait uni Mac à Stella, Danny à Lindsay… La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots lorsque Lucy, échappant un instant à sa surveillance, s'avança jusqu'au cercueil en pleurant en silence et déposa devant la photo de son père quelques fleurs qu'elle venait de ramasser…

Mac avait retenu ses larmes. Il ne réalisait pas… Pas vraiment… Il ne pouvait pas croire que le sort s'acharne à ce point contre lui… Mais lorsque vint le moment de la mise en bière, il comprit…

Il comprit que Stella était partie, à son tour, et qu'il se retrouvait seul à nouveau.

Il comprit que son cœur resterait brisé à jamais et qu'il n'aurait probablement plus le courage de vivre, à présent que les deux femmes qui avaient toujours compté pour lui n'étaient plus.

Lorsque le cercueil fut descendu dans la fosse, Mac s'écroula à genoux, les yeux clos, noyés de larmes… Selon sa demande, Stella serait enterrée à côté de la stèle qu'il avait fait poser pour Claire. Il le souhaitait. Mais il ne pouvait supporter de voir ces deux noms écrits en lettres d'or l'un à côté de l'autre. Stella Bonasera… Claire Conrad-Taylor…

Il les avait aimées.

Il les aimerait toujours !

Le prêtre se tut et Sid aida Mac à se remettre debout. L'expert attrapa une rose. Il la serra contre son coeur en s'efforçant de ne pas s'effondrer à nouveau. Puis il déposa un tendre baiser sur les pétales blancs et lança la fleur sur le cercueil avant de s'éloigner…

* * *

« Dis parrain… »

Mac se retourna vers la petite tête blonde qui le suivait de près. Oh, en réalité il n'était pas vraiment son parrain, plutôt celui de sa grande sœur, mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance…

« Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Est-ce que je lui ressemble, à mon papa ? »

L'expert sourit tristement, s'arrêta et s'agenouilla près de l'enfant. D'une main, il ébouriffa les cheveux du garçonnet qui se débattit en riant. Il murmura.

« Oh oui, tu lui ressembles… Beaucoup !… »

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçon. Mac se releva et ils se remirent à marcher à travers les étroites allées boisées. L'expert laissa vagabonder ses pensées, ses souvenirs.

Cinq ans déjà…

Lucy avait bien grandi. Presqu'une jeune fille ! Jo s'était remise de ses blessures, s'était fait poser une prothèse. Elle pouvait remarcher à présent, et avait en partie retrouvé l'usage de son bras… Flack était casé depuis près de trois ans et allait bientôt se marier, quant à Sid, il partirait à la retraite sous peu. Hawkes alternait toujours entre les urgences et le labo et Adam était resté un grand gamin…

Tant de temps…

Les jours, les semaines s'étaient écoulés avec une lenteur infinie au début… Lindsay était inconsolable, Lucy se terrait dans un mutisme inquiétant, Jo et Mac avaient l'un comme l'autre perdu tout goût de vivre…

Et puis les mois avaient passé et tout avait changé ce jour d'été où Lindsay avait appris, soudain, qu'elle était enceinte. Elle portait l'enfant de Danny… Alors tous s'étaient relevés, peu à peu. Cet enfant, ce bébé inespéré devenu depuis un charmant blondinet, c'était la promesse de jours meilleurs, c'était le signe que la vie continuait !

« Dis parrain… »

Mac ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant. Ah ça… On ne pouvait le nier… Ce petit était bien un Messer ! Déjà aussi curieux que son père !

« Oui, Daniel ? »

Le garçonnet grimaça. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle Daniel… Il préférait Dan, ou Danny, et Mac le savait parfaitement mais ça l'amusait beaucoup de voir combien le petit pouvait être le portrait craché de Daniel Messer, père !

« Pourquoi tu prends toujours les mêmes fleurs quand tu viens ici ? »

Mac ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda les deux superbes bouquets de roses qu'il avait en mains. Les unes rouges, les autres blanches… C'étaient comme ça qu'Elles les aimaient…

Il souffla dans un sourire.

« Parce que je sais que quelque part, là-haut, Claire et Stella veillent sur nous, tout comme ton père, et qu'un jour nous nous retrouverons… »

Le petit blondinet sourit et hocha la tête. La réponse semblait lui avoir plu. Oui, c'était une belle histoire… Très belle… Et Mac aimait à croire que cela se passerait ainsi…

Il y croyait.

Au plus profond de son être, il le sentait...

Un jour… Un jour viendrait, où ils seraient tous à nouveau réunis !

**THE END**

* * *

_Il me semble que le titre de cette fic présage assez bien du contenu, mais du drama n'est jamais très évident à lire..._

_J'espère tout de même que cette histoire vous aura plu et ne vous aura pas trop fichu le cafard._

_Merci de m'avoir lue et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, j'en serai très heureuse ! _


End file.
